


Drabbles: Cyberpunk

by Null (Relyc)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader IS V, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Null
Summary: collection of reader/character short storiesnote: these are SFW and generally less than ~400 words per storyRequests are welcomed!
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Reader, Jackie Welles/You, Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/You, Viktor Vector/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Support (Johnny/Reader)

Through the lone window in your apartment, you see the vibrant streets outside. Night City is always busy. Everyone is fighting to get to the top - trying to become someone among the sea of nothingness. Most people are blank faces that get forgotten in a few years. Hell, maybe even just a year.

You are no different. Look where it left you.

_Isolation._

You press the palm of your hand against the cool surface of the windowpane and let out a sigh. The reputation earned is not worth it. _It is not worth the solitude. It is not worth the loss. Reputation is not worth_ \- “You have me,” a familiar voice speaks out in the room, cutting off your thoughts. You take your hand off the glass and turn towards the source of the voice.

Sitting nearby on the couch is Johnny. 

He takes a long drag from his cigarette before his gaze meets yours with a slight smirk. Even if the two of you have a complex relationship, he cares. Johnny has been in your head long enough to know the status of your mental state and with all honesty? It is pretty fucked.

You stand in silence, confused, for only a moment before Johnny pats a spot next to himself on the couch. An attempt to comfort. As close to comfort as Johnny could provide.

You scoff. It’s soft but loud enough for Johnny to hear, “I think I’d rather be alone.”

For once, Johnny holds his tongue and watches you without a word. He doesn’t need to say anything.

You know what you say is not the truth. You both do.

He is the only reason you can hold yourself together, even if his engram is slowly killing you.

Glancing out the window one more time, you sigh and walk towards Johnny.

You’d rather live the rest of your short life with him than spend it without him.


	2. Steady Hands (Jackie/Reader)

“Come on, V. Quit playing around,” a boisterous laugh comes from Jackie before you feel his hand forcefully slap your back. The gun in your hand almost goes flying out, but you manage to keep it in your grasp. 

A small smile forces itself on your face when meeting his friendly gaze.  
The smile disappears as your attention goes back to the target that is hanging a few meters away.

You usually have a very stable hand. Have to. In the life of a mercenary, a shaky hand could be a death sentence, but not today. The gun in your grasp is visibly shaking even as you try to stabilize it with your other one. Your brows furrow more with each attempt to steady your aim. With the visible frustration building on your face, it’s very apparent that you are not doing this on purpose.

Jackie’s smirk slowly fades the longer he watches you struggle.

He sets down his gun and steps back from the firing range. You are too preoccupied to notice. It is not until you feel his body against your back that you snap out of your hyperfocus.

His large hands easily encompass yours. They hold your hands taut and guide your swayed aim back towards the target, “Focus, amigx. You got this.” Listening to Jackie, you breathe in. All attention is on the target before you pull the trigger. Pleasantly to both your surprise, the bullet hits the target. It's not the best shot, but it is better than nothing.

You smile at each other and you give him a soft 'thank you' - expecting him to let you go now.

He doesn't.

For a moment longer, Jackie keeps you in his embrace with worry that you can't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amigx used as gender-neutral term for amiga/amigo


	3. Blood (Johnny/Reader)

Blood. 

In the middle of your palm are droplets of red. 

Your chest hurts. The feeling in both your legs is weak. The longer you stand, the more you feel them threatening to give out. Shakily, you steady yourself against the wall with your other hand and carefully slide down. Sitting on the floor, you are paralyzed with fear - just staring at your hand. It is just a matter of time before Johnny kills you.

You aren’t ready to die. 

Your hand starts trembling and your vision blurs. _Will it hurt?_

 **_V, calm the fuck down._ **

Flickering before you, Johnny appears. He crouches with worry showing through his normal demeanor. In front of him is a mess. You sit there with a blank stare towards your hand. There is not a single glance towards his direction. This is the first time he has seen you crumble like this. 

You aren’t okay.

He feels helpless.

A while back he could have cared less about you, but things are different now. Not sure what else to do, he reaches out and cups the sides of your face, “Breathe.” Johnny’s grasp is firm, forcing your focus away from the blood and towards him. _Breathe?_ Listening to his words, you take in a deep inhale and exhale slowly. Johnny’s hands stay cupping your face as you breathe a few more times. Your body relaxes and he lets go. It takes a moment for your composure to come back and even as it comes back, you don’t feel fully okay. 

There is still a dull pain in your chest that likely won’t go away anytime soon.

“Hey,” hearing him speak you look back towards Johnny. His brown eyes crinkle as he gives you a smirk, “You’re not dead yet.” You smile tiredly before reaching out. His metal hand raises to meet yours and even though your hand goes through his, the sentiment is there. 

For now, you will live another day.


	4. Excuse (Viktor/Reader)

“Same time next week, Vik?” you look towards the ripperdoc with a sly smirk. 

Viktor shakes his head with bemusement, knowing you will be back. You used to be careful and yet, look at you now. A few jobs go unplanned, causing you to ‘accidentally’ get hurt.

Is it an excuse to see Viktor? Absolutely. Are the eddies worth it to him? Nope.

Viktor thought you were just being a bit careless at the start. It wasn’t until the third visit that it became more apparent that you weren’t just a gonk. The thing is, he isn’t sure why you keep doing this.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Viktor waves you goodbye. “If you take better care of yourself, kid, you won’t,” with a simple kick against the floor, he rolls away from you. His attention shifts to a boxing match playing on his desk screen.

As his backside faces you, the smile on your face falters. 

It’s hard to ignore the tightness in your chest. Your mind is racing on what you want to say. You slide off of the worn exam chair with legs kicking over the side. Something has to be said. Without fully thinking, you blurt out, “It’s a good excuse to see you.” _Shit._

There is only silence.

Anxiety takes over as your chest tightens. You don’t say anything else in fear you’ll make things worse. **_Great job making things awkward._ **Your hands tense into fists to keep the nerves at bay. It’s hard to ignore the laughter in your head from a familiar rockstar.

_Shut up, Johnny._

With hurt pride, you stand up and start heading out of his clinic. You pay little mind to the faint sound of wheels rolling until your wrist is grabbed just before you can leave. Looking back, you see Viktor giving you a half-smile, “Next time you want to see me, don’t make excuses. I’m too old for this shit.”


End file.
